


Shape Of You

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Body Worship, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mirrors, So Married, True Love, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'm in love with your body."





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taterz_Tots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taterz_Tots/gifts).



> Decided this would be cute for this 'verse :)

 

"Jack? Jack what's wrong?" He begs, staring as Jack sobs in the mirror. Jack spins around, hands on his hips in what seems like anger as he sniffles.

 

 

"Do you still love me?"

 

 

"What? Why would you-"

 

 

"Answer me!" Jack screams, and Mark just wants to know what brought this on.

 

 

"Of course I love you...Jack what happened?"

 

 

Jack sighs and turns back towards the mirror, messing with his shirt and hair and examining his eyebrows. "Because I think I hate myself."

 

 

"What? What makes you say that?"

 

 

Jack sniffles again, leaning back as strong arms wrap around his midsection and he looks so worn out. "M'too loud, too excitable, too much flair, too much energy, too much this, too much that, I'm a _mess,_ Mark."

 

 

"Baby people _love_ your energy. It's what makes you, you. Without your energy you wouldn't be the same."

 

 

"I'm gettin' fat, Mark. I'm gainin' weight I feel pregnant."

 

 

"You aren't fat, and I'm pretty sure you aren't pregnant." Mark chuckles softly, running a smooth hand over Jack's tummy in defense. "You look perfect. You sound perfect. You _are_ perfect."

 

 

"But what am I gonna do when you get tired of reasurrin' me of that?" Jack whispers, and Mark's eyebrows knit together in frustration as he tries to figure out what could have caused this.

 

 

"Baby, _Seàn_ _,_ I'll never get tired of telling you how beautiful," He places a kiss on his cheek. "Talented," He places a kiss on his jaw. "And sexy you are." He places a small kiss on his lover's neck, then sways them in the mirror as he stares into those ocean eyes.

 

 

"Why do you love me?"

 

 

"Well for starters your personality is so...outspoken. You radiate happiness and love, and I adore that about you."

 

 

"Hm."

 

 

"And then that cute voice you have, light and dreamy that could put any man in a trance."

 

 

"Mmhm."

 

 

"And not to mention your determined attitude. You know how to keep a schedule and get things done."

 

 

"True."

 

 

"Oh, and of course..." Mark begins, spinning Jack around so they're eye to eye. "I'm in love with your body."

 

 

Jack smirks at that, looking up with big, doe eyes. "Really?"

 

 

"God, _yes_ Jack. I mean, look at you, you're lean and curvy in all the right places, and your youth is overflowing. How could I not love that?" He mumbles against soft, plump lips that lean in to place a kiss on his.

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

"For what?"

 

 

"Feedin' into my bullshite." Jack sighs, resting his head on Mark's shoulder.

 

 

"It's not bullshit. Sometimes you feel down but, I'm always there to pick you up." He chuckles, then he grabs onto the back of Jack's legs and lifts him off the ground effortlessly, kissing all over his face and making him giggle. He carries him over to their bed and lays him down, holding himself up on top of him. "I love you."

 

 

Jack takes a moment to look into those perfect, caring eyes, filled wih love and adoration, and he feels worshipped. "And I love you." He smiles through red eyes and leans up to kiss his husband again before being interrupted by a crashing sound in the front of their house.

 

 

Mark laughs on top of him, brushing hair out of his face as he smiles. "Don't forget they love you too."

 

 

Jack rubs his hands over his face as he hears his children laughing and oooing in the living room, letting out a breathy chuckle. "Yeah. I know."


End file.
